It Makes Sense
by Bane-Dane
Summary: It all makes sense now. All of those hints from Yukimura-buchou. All of the staring at fukubuchou. Why my heart speeds up around him. It makes sense. SanaKiri


A/N: Alright, here's another SanaKiri story written about Kirihara's side to It Makes No Sense. It's sort of like a prequel and sequel for It Makes No Sense but it may make more sense if you read the other one first...But you may be able to read this one and not get confused. Enjoy!

* * *

It all made sense now. Why Yukimura-buchou seemed to push the two of them together. Why his heart seemed to speed up when he was around. Why he found himself staring at fukubuchou during matches, waiting for that little piece of skin that would show when his shirt rod up.

It was all thanks to Niou-senpai and Yukimura-buchou that Kirihara came up with the plan to get Sanada to realize his feelings for himself. It was simple; Sanada would take Kirihara to his doctor's appointment instead of Jackal. The two of them looked similar enough that the nurses would think that Sanada was his father and would be allowed into the room for the examination.

When the day of the appointment came around, Kirihara was nervous. What if Sanada bailed out at the last minute? Every minute of careful planning would be ruined. But there he was, waiting for Kirihara at the school gate right after school, as they had agreed on yesterday.

Kirihara's mind and heart were racing as they entered the secluded room with the doctor. This was it! The one chance he had.

Everything went on schedule. He had his usual talk with his doctor before getting changed into the hospital robe. Every chance Kirihara got, he took a glance over at Sanada but the older boy seemed more interested in his hands then on him. But, the one thing that made the second year smile was the faint blush that ran across his fukubuchou's cheeks. Surely now Sanada would realize his feelings.

After Kirihara redressed himself he found out the worst news possible. He would need to get a shot. Nothing terrified the boy more then getting a needle stuck in his arm.

Literally shaking in his seat, Kirihara tried to calm his rampaging heart. It was alright. It was only a shot. It lasted fifteen seconds and then it was over. It's nothing to worry about. The needle wouldn't stick straight through his arm and kill hi-MOMMY!

"Kirihara, when you get your shot, you can hold my hand...if you want," hearing Sanada's voice made the second year jump but he graciously accepted Sanada's hand. This was more like it.

When the doctor returned, Kirihara started squeezing Sanada's hand and slowly built up enough pressure to crush a frail man's hand. It wasn't his fault. He just needed something to hold onto to contain his nerves.

After Sanada paid for the visit, the pair exited the doctor's office to head home. But, as they were walking to catch a bus, Kirihara started to feel dizzy and fainted.

* * *

Waking up in his bed, covers pulled up to his chin, Kirihara remembered everything that had happened that afternoon. His plan to get Sanada to confess, the doctor's visit, the shot, everything came back to him; including fainting on the street.

Feeling something laying across his stomach, Kirihara looked down his body to see Sanada sleeping there, head relaxing on his arms. Sitting up, or attempting to, Kirihara set himself in a better position to look at his fukubuchou. When Sanada was sleeping he looked…..peaceful. Less like the dictator fukubuchou he really was.

Running a hand through his hair, Kirihara experienced the softness of Sanada's hair on his fingertips. He couldn't help but run his hand through a second time. His hair was softer then his personality. The poor second year just wanted to place a kiss on his fukubuchou's lips there but the position they were in wouldn't allow it.

Sighing softly, Kirihara settled for drawing circles on the older boy's back until he awoke.

"Fukubuchou, what happened?" the curly haired boy asked after Sanada regained his posture.

"You were nervous and your nerves got the better of you. You're lucky I was there or you would have collapsed on the street and crack your skull," Sanada explained.

"Oh, thanks." Feeling his face heat up, Kirihara decided to pull a Sanada and stare at his hands. "So you brought me home?"

"No one else on the team was with us. Your parents weren't home so I let myself in. I decided to wait until you woke up to make sure you were alright."

"Oh," jumping up from sitting position, Kirihara started bouncing on the bed. "As you can see I'm fine! Wee! This is fun!"

But, as Lady Luck would have it, Kirihara managed to tangle his feet in his covers and feel straight on Sanada's lap. The two sat their for the longest time until Kirihara decided to slowly place his lips on Sanada's and took them off before they could go any farther.

"Tarundoru," Sanada whispered putting Kirihara back on his bed. "Be back at practice full power tomorrow." Picking up his bags, Sanada began to exit the room but paused and came back to Kirihara's side. The poor second year thought his fukubuchou was going to hit him but was surprised when a light kiss was placed on his forehead. "Try and get some rest until then," Sanada said gently before leaving Kirihara.

When the second year heard the front door close, he shouted in glee. Sanada admitted his feelings for him, even if it was from a kiss on the forehead.


End file.
